Loki Is Not One Of US
by HetaRussia
Summary: After being exiled from Asgard, Loki is now in the care of the Avengers. Who treat him fairly well, so one night they invite him to see a movie hoping the movie will teach him good morals, but it only brings up the painful past. How will the others react?


**HetaRussia here, and with another chapater the One Of Us stories I did, instead of Zuko, its good ol Loki. It was inspired by this video I saw on YouTube...so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Avengers gathered in Starks living room, tonight was Friday, but it was also movie night. And tonight was Disney night. It was Pepper's idea. Ever since the Avengers agreed to take in Loki after he was exiled from Asgard, Pepper decided showing the god these movies would teach him good morals, since each story has a moral and what better way than Disney? Tonight was Lion King 2, and Loki wasn't looking forward too it. The original movie was torture, it reminded him to much of his life, except in reverse.

To him it was a goofy version of him and Thor's relation. Except instead him being the baby brother he was the oldest, and Thor was the youngest...except the small creature that would be Thor was the son of the king and the big brown dark maned creature was the brother of the king but anyway it still reminded him of his life. Not only because the large thin brown creature had a black mane and green eyes, but because he had dreams of conquering and proving to someone he could do it. Unlike Loki the creature wasn't being controlled. But yet like Loki he failed... "Come on Loki stop being a girl and watch the spam film!" snapped Clint as he clicked 'clear' on the microwave and opened the door pulling out a bag of popcorn. "Ya, Comet! Its no joy ride for us either...well except for maybe Stars and Stripes. He seems to enjoy these horrendous films..." added Tony as he wrapped an arm around Pepper who pressed against him. Loki glared hatefully at the gang of heroes and took his own sweet time to take his seat in between Steve and Thor.

"I don't see the importance of such picture...if it is to subdue me and my mental state and need I say my magic, you've got aways to go...such indoctrinated skills your lacking." he said huffing and crossing his arms. "We love you too Reindeer Games..." Loki shot a glare at Stark who simply smirked as he told JARVIS to start the movie. The AI obeyed and soon enough the lights dimmed and the film started.

* * *

The first half of the movie Loki couldn't stand, for one he liked how the other one started. The song wasn't completely in english, and didn't have shouts in it. Not that he hated that no. But he liked how the other was in African. He still didn't quite understand why a, from what they tell him, a baboon could hold a lion offspring and not drop it. Or the fact that all the animals know where to go to see a baboon show off a child. And too he was angry at Stark for pointing out at a Gazelle saying "Hey guys. Its Reindeer Games!" everyone laughed as Loki sunk in his seat.

He rolled his eyes at the scene of the cubs rough housing and goofing around. But he started paying attention more and more to the movie when the thin female lion, in which Loki learned was named Zira, took her cub, in which he learned was named Kovu and laid him down. She began speaking sweetly to him and as soon as the cub fell asleep she began a song:

_"I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense. When I think of what that brute did I get a little tense. But I dream a dream so pretty that I don't feel so depressed. 'Cause it soothes my inner kitty, and it helps me get some rest. The sound of Simba's dying gasp! His daughter squealing in my grasp! His lionesses' mournful cry! That's my lullaby! Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive, trouble is I know it's petty...But I hate to let them live."_

The older male lion with fleas chimes in _"So you found yourself somebody who'd chase Simba up a tree?"_

Zira responds _"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me. The melody of angry growls. A counterpoint of painful howls! A symphony of death, oh my! That's my lullaby! Scar is gone...but Zira's still around. To love this little lad"_ she approaches the sleeping brown lion _"Till he learns to be a killer With a lust for being bad!"_

The flea biten lion comes back in "Sleep, ya little termite! Uh- I mean, precious little thing!" then a smaller lion that look cream colored joins and Loki is unable to identify its gender _"One day when you're big and strong You will be a king!"_

The mother takes over _"The pounding of the drums of war! The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar! The joy of vengeance"_ the cream colored one _"Testify!"_

The mother _"I can hear the cheering" _the cubs_ "Kovu! What a guy!"_

The mother finishes _"Payback time is nearing! And then our flag will fly against a blood-red sky! That's my lullaby!"_

Loki's eyes widen with horror, forget what he has said earlier about that other brown lion being like him. This tiny one **WAS** him! Aside the dark mane and green eyes, he was being used! Like how his own father used him to try and unite the Asgardian race with the Frost Giants! She is using him to take over another part of the land...and it made Loki sick! It reminded him of his life! _Zira was Odin. And Kovu was Loki._

* * *

To Loki's surprise he noticed right after the song the cubs were adults! Steve told him its to save time and money, it made since, somewhat. Some parts were a blur to Loki for he found them boring, he was paying attention, just...not looking at screen. And too his horror, there was a romance scene with the two offspring. "Is Midgard just about romance and the infatuation?" he asked but he was shushed.

* * *

Then came the scene of betrayal. A bunch of logs crush the flea stricken lion as Kovu lets the king get away and is punished for it. He's not whipped, burned, stripped of any powers, or had his lips sewn. No he is slashed across the face. A punishment Loki has received once but it was followed by many more to his back and his arms. The trickster unconsciously touched his upper arm and shivers.

To Loki's horror the prince of the evil pride approaches the kings pride. The scene made Loki's stomach light and he began to tremble when the animals got quiet. The scene was one he has lived many times, Loki (Kovu) walking up to the throne (that very high rock) after trekking the long hall (the road to the very high rock) the animals staring at him (Asgardians) the king staring down at him (Odin) and the she-lion begging not to harm him (Thor). Suddenly the king gives the punishment, Exile! Tears sting Loki's eyes unwillingly as he recalls that moment, the same moment the darker lion's eyes widen and tried explaining but was pelted with stones! Loki remembered being exiled several weeks ago and the thought still hurt. Despite everything...he still loved Odin and him denouncing exile to his adopted son hurt Loki so much, he remembered his first few night in Starks tower he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't drink, nor would he sleep.

He'd only ask permission to use the lavatory, and that was only when he was on the verge of having an accident. The trickster also recalled crying himself to sleep many nights of that week with Thor at his side. The thunderous god was his only family left and regrets everything his brainwashed self did to his brother. And then another song came up the animals sang powerfully, and the song was so full of anger and hate! When it was over Loki was nauseous. He quickly stood up and fled the living room to the bathroom where he collapsed to his knees and began to disgorge. From the living room the others could hear him, each a different expression on their face. Stark sighed and shook his head, his face held disbelief, Pepper the motherly concerned face as she stood to make her way to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from the towel closet built into the wall on her way there. Thor looked scared and worried that his brother is ill. Bruce stood and followed Thor into the bathroom, only so he could make sure nothing is wrong with the trickster. Clint rolled his eyes, he could careless how Loki is feeling.

Steve looked worried, he also looked like he want to join the others but was scared of being told to sit down. While Natasha simply huffed and shook her head. She was clearly agreeing with Clint on this one. Meanwhile in the bathroom, Loki was sitting on his knees, hands gripping the seat and head over the toilet still emptying his stomach. When he finished he collapsed heavily against Thor, who rubbed his shoulder. Pepper produced a washcloth and began to wipe Loki's mouth and then his chest to help relax him. While Pepper did that, Bruce produced a cup of water and some pink liquid "Here drink this, its Pepto...its going to help your stomach but you need to take water with it." he said softly. Thor thanked him and took the items and more or less shoved them down his brothers throat saying it will help him. After taking the medicine, Thor thinks its best to let Loki sleep. He never seen his brother act in such a way before.

So after helping him change into sleep wear Thor tucks his brother in and bids him good night. But before the younger the god could call it a night Bruce came in pushing a transportable heart monitor and a stethoscope around his neck. He sat in front of Loki and showed him the monitor "This is going to let me see how strong your heart is and your pulse..." he said taking up a cuff. He looked over at Loki's arm and at the cuff that would fit Thor and Steve, he went to pick up another, this looked promising, he approached Loki and separated the fold and made a motion to put it on Loki, who looked nervous. Noticing the look in his green eyes, Bruce simply smiled "Its going to go around your arm its like a...a...a plate of armor." He watched Loki look unsure before he nodded his approval, Bruce strapped it on his upper arm and...it slid off. Bruce then realized how thin the other was_ "I...I'm gonna have to use the one that I use for Pepper and Natasha."_ he said to himself. After hooking that cuff to the god he pressed a few buttons and it flickers on and buzzes.

Loki jumps when the cuff begins to swell and squeeze his arm. Bruce tries to call him down and mentally face-palms for forgetting to tell him it will do that. Once that was over, Bruce puts on the stethoscope. He shows Loki it and tells that he would be able to hear his heart. Bruce goes to place the cold metal against Loki's skin over his heart only to find it not in the usual spot! He looks worried and Loki senses it "It over here..." he said pointing to his left breast "Unlike you Midgardians my heart isn't in the same spot as yours, mines more to the left." Bruce found that interesting and instructed Loki to breath in and out slowly, the trickster did as he was told and Bruce listens to the gods heart. It was beating hard as if Loki had run a marathon. "Does it always beat this fast?" Loki rolled his eyes "My aren't you just a bag of pestering questions...yes it does..." Bruce stood up and took off the stethoscope sighing "Well you sound healthy, I don't know what could have caused you to vomit...did you eat anything?"

Loki shook his head and frowned, Bruce noticed this and handed Loki the stethoscope "Here. Put these into your ears and you can hear your heart." he said it as if Loki was a child. Loki did as told and he listened to his own heart, truly hearing it for the first time. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he smiled "Fascinating!" he said excitedly. Loki looked up innocently and said "Dr. Banner...would it be troublesome...if I were to ask you if I could...keep this, unique device?" Bruce smile "Keep it." he said softly before he left.

Meanwhile Loki listened to the sound of his own heart, as it lulled him to sleep.

* * *

_Loki was walking up to the throne, he had just killed his real father and he was beaten, battered, bloodied, weak and over all nervous. Many of the Asgardian people were shouting but upon his arrival they started to quiet down and whisper to one another._ _"Its Loki..."_ _"Look at him...he's all bloody."_ _"Those wounds..."_ _Loki stopped when he reached the throne, and knelt down his green eyes closed._ _"Loki Odinson...What. Have. You. Done!" his adoptive father screamed at him. Causing him to flinch, Loki lifted his head up a little and said "Father...I have come to tell you about Laufey...I have killed him. I-" he trailed off when he noticed the hateful gaze in his father's eye._

_"You did what!? Loki! How dare you. You did nothing but start war between us!" he screamed. Loki whimpered slightly and cowered, as he heard the foot steps of his father._ _"I-I didn't mean to start a war...I just-" Loki was slapped across the face, his cheek stinging as he fought to place his hand on his cheek "I cant believe you...after all the raising and teachings you become what you are...a monster."_ _Loki swallowed past the lump in his throat that was tightening, he just wanted him to be happy with him, no, proud! Like how he is with Thor. _

_But he is never happy with him, he will always be the shadow...the monster that parents tell their children about at night._ _"Not to mention you tainted our name by attacking Midgard! You. My son...have ruin the name Odinson...and for that...the only punishment I see fit is...EXILE!" He screamed. Thor who had been standing by his mother and father shot forward only to be grabbed and held back cried out "NOOO!"_ _Loki's eyes widened at the punishment he always feared. _

_His eyes watered greatly yet the tears never fell._ _"P-Please...no. I-I-I just wanted you to be proud of me like you are of Thor..." he whispered his voice cracking painfully._ _Sudden big booming sounds emitted, they sounded like big drums and Loki looked up trembling, he noticed all of Asgard were standing and staring nastily at him and his mother began to stand up and waltzed over to him, swaying and dancing, her long fingers traces over his shoulders as she said "Deception" his father shook his head saying "Disgrace" Loki looked scared he was about to say something when Volstagg stood and in a booming voice said "Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"_

_"Deception (An outrage!) Disgrace (For shame!) He asked for trouble the moment he came!" sang the audience. Loki stared wide eyed and hurt, his face was crumpling and he scrambled up and ran! That's all his body was telling him to do! That's all he could do!_ _And with what little magic he had left he teleported._

_But ended up right at the feet of the Avengers...the people who wanted to see him in the ground, lifeless._ _Clint stepped forward and grabbed him up by the armor jacket "Deception!" he screamed at him "(An outrage!) (He can't change his stripes)" sang the others staring daggers into the wounded male. "Disgrace!" "(For shame!) (You know these Outsider types)" sang the other avengers. Steve glared at Loki, he usual soft blue eyes were replaced with loathing blue ones "He asked for trouble the moment he came!" he said getting in Loki's face. _

_Loki managed to break free and fled he ran away, oh how he hated running from the enemies but he was an emotional wreck and was fightless "(See you later, agitator!)" Sang all the Avengers._ _"Deception (An outrage!)" Sang Tony who was followed up by JARVIS._ _Loki ran past a mother and her child who had been injured in the war that he had caused "(Just leave us alone!)" she screamed swiping at him. "Disgrace (For shame!)" shouted a man that glared at him. But what hurt most was the voice of Thor, that echoed from above "(Traitor, go back with your own!)" he thought...Thor loved him. _

_He thought Thor didn't care what he was? He had been lied too once more!_ _Loki had gotten pretty far, he was hunched over panting he didn't notice the dark figure of a man approaching "He asked for trouble the moment he came!" that voice! Loki's head snapped up his eyes watering at the sight of Nick Fury! Loki scrambled away, he heard the laughs of Fury and him say "(See you later, agitator!)"._

_Loki suddenly stopped he was near a cliff but not exactly at the edge. But what stops him was that he heard voices...lots of them...he turned around only to see a large mass of people who stumbled and dragged them selves. Some were missing limbs and we're dragging themselves others had claw marks covering them, while some looked flatten, crushed, burned, or had gaping wholes in them. It was a mix of elders, adults, children, teens, infants! To Loki's horror he realized that these are the people that he had killed when he was being controlled!_

_"Born in grief! Raised in hate! Helpless to defy his fate!" the dead sang. Loki inched away, oblivious to the fact that his foot was a bit past the edge. His breathing came quickly his heart racing as the dead continued to sing "Let him run! Let him live! But do not forget what we cannot forgive!" the screamed, they were now on Loki and he screamed in horror as their dead, clammy hands tore at his skin as he desperately fought back._

_ But they were stronger and threw him over the edge!_ _"And he is not one of us! He has never been one of us! He is not part of us! Not our kind!" the dead sang as Loki fell helplessly, he was drained of his magic, he closed his eyes awaiting his death, he knew he'd be saving the others trouble. When suddenly a large hand caught him...okay more like he landed in a large hand. He opened his eyes and looked up "No!" he screamed and shot backwards trembling as he stared into the face of his tormentors the Chitauri!_

_"Someone once lied to us!" sang Bruce, he turned to Thor and looked at the thunderous god and then to Steve, who said Loki could change just like Thor said "Now we're not so blind! For we knew he would do what he's done!" sang the dead as they stumbled around turning to the fiery destruction that is they home "And we know that he'll never be one of us!" Sang Thor sadly._

_"He is not one of us" Thor repeated_

_"Deception" said Natasha_

_"Disgrace" laughed Clint_

_"Deception..." Bruce said meekly_

_"Disgrace!" chuckled Tony._

_"Deception!" _

_Laughed the giant version of the Chitauri as he closed his hand into a fist which held Loki and crushed the trickster as if he was a bug._

* * *

Bruce entered the living room after storing away his equipment "How is he?" asked Thor worried as always "He's fine...I couldn't figure out what exactly caused him to vomit like that..." he said looking at the god's room. "Reindeer Games is probably experi-AAARGGH!" Stark was cut off by a scream echoing from one of the back rooms. "Loki!" Everyone jumped up and dashed down the hall to investigate, thinking someone had attacked. When they reached the room they found the trickster sitting up huddled onto himself, he was trembling and soft whimpers escapes his lips.

Bruce flicks on the light to the bedroom and everyone stares wide eyed at Loki, except Thor who was already at his side. Thor placed his hands on his brothers shoulders and rubbed them, Loki looked up his face, neck, hands, and feet were blue with unique markings. "Th-Thor!?" he sobbed, tears filled his blood red eyes and he pushed away "N-No! Y-You hate me! I-I-I...I am a monster!" he wails softly almost silently, for Loki master silent crying. Thor encased his brother into a tight hug "No...you are not a monster." he said softly, his deep voice rattled against Loki's chest. "B-But I killed people!" Loki said in a broken wet voice. "No...you were being controlled, you didn't know what you were doing." said Steve who finally brought himself closer to the trembling male. He placed his hand on Loki's blue cheek, to his surprise it felt cold, but his face was beautiful to him! "Y-Your beautiful." Steve breathed out, Loki felt his face heat up and he buried it into his brothers chest clearly embarrassed.

Thor laughed "Don't feel bad, Rogers, he is embarrassed. Natasha approached also and rubbed Loki's back once she calmed from her shock "Loki, sweetheart, tells us what caused you to scream. You had us all worried." she said softly seeing the trickster like this hurt her, he currently resembled a small child that had been frighten and it brought out her motherly instincts. It hurt her, she wasn't like Clint, being mean to Loki wasn't called for when its 24/7. Loki wasn't suppose to cry. He was never suppose to be sad. She was used to him being cocky, snarky, she as used to man that shock her up just by speaking. The man that interrogated. Loki sniffled wetly and turned his head in her direction and said "D-Do you recall...the movie of the creatures, you call lions?" Natasha nods, unaffected by his blue skin and red eyes. "Especially, the one that goes by Kovu?" he said. Another nod "I-I saw myself in him...I-I was adopted...and he w-was adopted...he was used and I was used! He was exiled and so was I!" he said brokenly and collapsed into Thor sobbing slightly louder. His shoulders quaked and tears hot rolled down his face burning his cheeks. Thor shook his head "Loki..." he said. Steve rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to find a movie that could compare to his own life but thought of none. All movies seemed to compare to Loki. Then he had an idea!

He took the prince into his own arms and held him close, not caring that the other was like hugging a block of ice. "You know...me and you are alike. We both come from different worlds...mine may be the same planet Earth, but a different time. I watch how your cautious when dealing with cars, television or stuff like that. How you cower when we use a camera or phone." he said. "I was the same way. I guess you can say I was exiled from modern day." he said sweetly. Loki stared up him wipping his nose with the tissue Steve had offered him. "Is that the only thing bugging ya Rein- I mean Loki?" Tony felt weird calling Loki Loki. It felt unnatural, but with him acting this way, name calling didn't seem right. Loki shook his head "In the dream...I had just returned from killing my real father...Laufey...king of the Frost Giants. I was beaten, bloodied, all that one acquires during war. But when I went up to Odin he was angry instead of proud. He told me I had brought shame to my family and war to Asgard. So as punishment I was to be exiled." he said new tears pricking in his ruby eyes.

"But mother, father, and Thor, everyone! They all started singing that song from the movie!" he said breath hitching. Bruce blinked

"Which one?"

"We are one?" asked Steve.

"No..."

"He lives in you?" asked Bruce

"No..."

"That's my lullaby?" asked Natasha

"No...no!"

"One of us?" snarled Clint, he was ready to end this night.

He felt Loki didn't deserve this coddling, if it was up to him, Loki would be thrown into that cell with the song blasting, left sobbing in the dark.

Loki nods, "Everyone was singing it...that song...and-and I fled! I used my magic to teleport to you but each and everyone of you had the same distasteful look...I...I even heard Thor say "Not our Kind...or something close to it...a-and...I-I ran...the dead came after me and threw off a cliff...I w-was caught by a giant Chitauri and he killed me..." Loki's voice broke and he was sobbing once more. Steve, Thor, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, and even Tony pulled Loki into a hug

"Don't you dare worry about something like that, Loki." said Pepper. "You have us. We are your family now." Said Bruce ruffling his hair. Steve grinned "Your like my kid brother. If anything happens come and get me, even if its a nightmare or something small like advice." he said. "I-I'm much older that I look, Steve..." Loki said "Yeah, but experience wise I'm older. And I may not look it, but I'm an old man." he said laughing.

Then Steve got another idea. "I know what's going to help you now." he said and left the room. Tony walks up and kisses Loki's forehead "I'm sorry about all the name calling. But I know how you feel...with your father. My father, he was a drunk. And abusive drinker. I know the..." he trailed off when he notices the left over marks of stitching above and under Loki's lips, he shook his head "The pains of punishments...which is why I'm always going to be against Clint shooting you or any form of harm. And I just want you to know, we may not show it but we do love you. And it always seems like your being adopted. But this is your permanent home Lokes, and we love ya." he said.

Loki ended up burring his head once more but to hide the happy tears "Papa Smurf..." Tony teased gently before leaving. Steve returned with a guitar and sat by the bed he watched as Thor rocked his baby brother. Loki was slumped and resting with his back against Thor's chest and his head rested in between Thor's breast and armpit. Steve began to strum the song "Dust in the wind" He smiled as Thor began to hum along. That night, Loki and the Avengers became more than just friends, they became a family.

* * *

**So, watcha think? I know Loki might have been OOC after his nightmare but I dont know. Uh for the song I used St Lyrics . com. And I had two headcanons in there. One, when Loki sleeps or upset he turns into his Jotun form, because Im sure it takes concentration to keep his disguise up, but since he's Loki it comes like second nature. And the other is Steve can play any song on guitar. And I know all the names to the characters and things in TLK I just phrased it in a way Loki would probably say it. And is it me or did Pepper kinda die off shortly in the story?**

**Review?**


End file.
